Warm Me Up
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive wakes up one morning in a foul disposition due to a pulled tendon in his shoulder and a cold. He unleashes his irritation on his innocent Butler, who decides to use old fashioned methods to try to cure him. Push comes to shove, orders are made, and things go down.


The drapes were pulled back to reveal a bright sun shining upon Phantomhive Manor.

The young earl himself was still performing his slug-a-bed ritual, ignoring the fact that his faithful butler, Sebastian, was indeed in his room, bustling about. Ciel was careful not to move a muscle, avoiding the appearance of being awake in any way.

"Young Master, there is no need for you to pretend. We have quite a schedule ahead of us, and as of right now," Sebastian whipped out his pocket watch, "We are twelve minutes behind."

Ciel threw back the blankets and swung his legs over the bed in a flourish. "Twelve minutes! What in blazes have you been doing to let us fall behind twelve minutes? I didn't hire you to let me fall behind! It is your job to keep everyone on schedule!"

"Young Lord, there is no need to get all worked up. Everything will be fine." Sebastian smirked to himself. He continued to rifle through the earl's closet. "…Will the blue overcoat suffice for today?"

"No." Ciel knew Sebastian's tricks. If he didn't need to get out of bed, he wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian made no effort to hide his surprise. He was sure that his master was still fond of the blue overcoat… "Perhaps something else, then?"

"NO." Ciel flopped back onto the bed and began to rearrange his blankets. He caught Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, shocked into paralysis. "What are you standing there for? I will take all of my meals in my room."

"Yes… my lord." Sebastian shook his head slightly. "The tea today is English Breakfast, with chocolate éclairs and blueberry scones."

"I don't want that!" He shoved away the cup of tea. Sebastian went rigid. He returned the tea to the trolley.

Making a quick recovery, he said, "If you give me one moment, I'll return with something more suitable to your tastes." He pushed the trolley towards the door.

Ciel frowned. "That won't be necessary. I'm not hungry." He turned away and covered his face with the blankets.

"My lord? Is there… something the matter?" Sebastian approached the bedside. Tentatively, he pulled back the blankets from his young lord's face. Now that he looked a little closer, his master did seem a little paler than usual, if that was possible. And his eyes were quite lifeless. He lifted a gloved hand to feel his forehead.

Ciel slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"But—," Sebastian started.

"Sebastian! Move your hands at once!" Once again, he attempted to move his butler's hand, but he failed. He suddenly experienced a flash of pain in his right arm.

Leaning in close to Ciel's ear, he said with a hint of menace, "I cannot do anything that would risk your life. If I do not check your health conditions, you could be in danger."

"No," Ciel refused, but his voice went hoarse. He lifted his arm barely an inch, and suddenly clutched it to his chest.

Sebastian seized his arm and stretched it out above his head. Ciel followed that with a bloodcurdling wail. But with his typical calm demeanor, Sebastian tsked his young lord. "As I thought, a strained tendon in your shoulder and forearm, connected to your middle digit."

Out of breath, Ciel begged, "Release…me… at once…Sebastian…!" Doing as he was told, he released his grip on Ciel's wrist and let it flop back down to his side.

"Aaahhh!" Ciel screamed in pain. He squinted up at Sebastian with a pitiful tremor. "Don't touch—,"

"As for your temperature…" He removed his right glove and pushed a hot hand to his master's forehead. "A cold bath, perhaps?"

Outside the room, the servants continued their conversation. "He's attackin' the young lord, that he is! What you suppose we do?"

Finnian worriedly looked to Bard. "Well, I think Sebastian isn't really trying to hurt him… Maybe we should check?"

Another wail from behind the door. "I says we call the doctor," Bard chipped in.

The door opened a crack. "That won't be necessary," Sebastian said in a silky voice. "It would seem the young master has come down with something. And I believe he has injured his arm. Not to worry, I'll attend to him immediately."

The 3 servants sweat-dropped. "Yes, sir!" They said.

Sebastian closed the door and went through another connected to the young master's. Ciel could faintly hear water flowing into the tub. Through the crack in the door, he could see Sebastian pouring tonics and salts into the water.

"Se-Sebastian… I don't… need a bath." He burst into a coughing fit, choking over his breath.

His butler breezed into the room and swept him into his arms and none too gently.

"What are you doing!" Ciel rasped.

"I'm simply doing as the doctor told me to do should you have another asthma attack."

He set Ciel down and went to grab a towel, but had to return in an instant. Ciel's knees were beginning to buckle.

"Young master, are you too weak to stand?" He decided not to wait for an answer and proceeded to whip off his master's night shirt and slide him into the tub.

Ciel caught his breath. "This is too cold! Are you insane? I want out!" he rasped. He made one move to get out of the tub, and ended up wailing again.

Sebastian flinched at the sound. "Please, young lord. Breathe in the scents. Drink it, if you'd like. You'll feel better."

"No."

Again, the butler moved in a flash, appearing next to him in less than a moment's time. "If I have to make you, I will. And I don't think you want that," he tacked on at the last second. He grabbed the glass he had set next to the tub and dunked it into the water. Pushing it into his hands, he said, "Drink it, my lord. You have to."

"You are the one who's supposed to be taking orders! Not me! You do what I tell you to do!"

"Yes… my lord." And with that in mind, he dumped the full glass on top of Ciel's head.

"Se-Sebastian! Stop!" He looked his butler dead in the face, or at least the best that he could, considering that he now had tonic-saturated water in his eyes. "If you're going to—," he coughed, "torture me like this, the least you could do is… do it nicely!" he said.

"Alright." Ciel watched him warily with his chattering teeth, but when he saw that he was merely grabbing soap and a towel, he let his guard down…

…Which turned out to be a dire mistake that he would suffer the repercussions for later. Sebastian had somehow made it past his master's line of vision and into the tub. Without his clothes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel coughed. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, this?" He looked down at himself in the water, and back up with a smirk. "I was only following directions, my lord," he said innocently, although his smile could have had canary feathers sticking out of it.

"Whatever. Just… get it over with, already. I'm tired of being in here." He silently listened to the water moving about him, and felt two slender hands upon his arms. "W-What are you doing…?"

"Your teeth are chattering, young lord. I thought I would warm you up." His hands roamed to his master's back and shoulders.

Ciel sighed. "It feels nice…"

"But?"

"…It's not working…" Ciel shivered a bit and took in a deep breath.

"I could try something else. However, you might not like it."

"Well, in that case, I guess I shall just have to grin and bear it."

Sebastian grabbed him by the waist and lifted him onto his lap. Ciel gasped, but then relaxed after a moment or two. They sat quite still for a few minutes.

"Well…?" Ciel asked him.

"'Well' what?"

"What are you waiting for then? It will only work for so long."

"I'm waiting for my orders, of course. Does that surprise you?"

"No."

"Then, they are?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"SEBASTIAN."

"Yes, my lord?"

"THIS IS AN ORDER. Warm me up. By any means necessary."

"Alright." He moved his hands but was abruptly cut off with one of Ciel's.

"I'm not finished."

"Oh?"

"I want you to warm me up…"

"Yes?"

"Even if I don't… like it." He frowned, not sure that this was a wise thing to say.

"Yes… my lord."

Sebastian moved himself out of the tub and grabbed two towels. He first dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He next lifted his master out of the tub and began to slowly and torturously dry him off.

"Sebastian," Ciel chattered. "Could you PLEASE move faster? I'm not getting any warmer."

He wrapped Ciel in his towel in the same way he had done for himself and clasped his arm. "This way." Sebastian waltzed into the bedroom with Ciel in tow and threw back the blankets and sheets. He glided into the bed, lying there quietly. "Are you coming?"

Ciel innocently looked around. "Um… yes." He crawled in next to his butler, and waited. Again, Sebastian pulled his young master on top of him. Slowly, he ran his hands down Ciel's chest, making him blush a pale pink. He played around on his hips, just above the towel, causing Ciel to squirm.

"Could you… stop… please…?" He huffed. But the butler wasn't able to. After all, these were his orders…

In one swift movement, Ciel was under him, and Sebastian straddled him with a smirk. He toyed with the fold that held the towel closed as Ciel visibly shuddered. However, it was a pleasant shudder. And he emitted another as Sebastian ran a thumb over his master's lips.

"Mmm…mm…mmmm," the young boy hummed. He relished the feeling of Sebastian's long slender fingers, running through his hair. Suddenly, a pair of soft lips were upon his own. Ciel at last decided to let his hands roam. The skin upon Sebastian's back was pleasing to the touch, and Ciel made no effort to hide that fact. His blush deepened as his hands settled upon his butler's hips. Taking his time, his butler— his very attractive butler— began to unroll the fold in his master's towel. The young master shot out a hand to clasp Sebastian's wrist.

"Wait…" He said breathlessly.

Sebastian didn't want to wait. But out of respect for his childish little master, he merely settled his hands on Ciel's thighs. "Yes." It wasn't meant to be interpreted as a question. But it was.

"What…are you going to do… to me…?" Ciel asked innocently, but his face was a tell-all. He knew what he wanted Sebastian to do, but he had had no idea that anything like this was going to happen. He considered that whatever Sebastian had in mind, he would probably like it better then what he was thinking.

"Well," Sebastian huffed, "That would depend on what you like."

Ciel cast him a desperate look. "I don't know what I like."

Sebastian smirked, one that was such a demonic smirk that it could have spread from ear to ear. "Hmph."

In barely a second, he had Ciel's bad arm by the wrist, and up above his head. "Ciel," he growled.

His master's eyes were so glazed over with lust, he didn't even notice that his butler had dropped the formalities. "Yesssss….," he hissed in pain.

"Do you like it rough…?"

"YESSSSS!"

And without another warning he whipped off the young lord's towel and grasped him tightly. Ciel sucked in a breath, and let it out with a painful moan. Sebastian himself was beginning to grow at the sound. His left hand remained occupied as he slowly but surely began to pleasure the young boy.

"H-harder…" Ciel whined. Sebastian tightened his grip and moved his hand up and down. "Hhhhharder… p-please…!"

Sebastian watched as his master's eyes were looking anywhere but at him. His chest rose and fell in no particular rhythm., his breathing shallow. But the demon simply loosened his grip to just his fingertips, moving them along the length of his young lord's erection.

"Se…Sebas…Sebastian…" His back arched in a spasm, his hips bucking farther into Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian…!"

The butler suddenly gripped him tighter. "Sebastian!" Ciel's breathing became heavier, his voice building. His body beaded with sweat as Sebastian pushed down his master's arm. He struggled under his grip, his other hand clawing at his butler's hip. "SEBAST—"

Realizing just how loud his voice was getting, how tight his muscles had become, how he was clenching his stomach, he plugged the young boy's mouth with the corner of the bed sheet.

"Shhh! The servants will hear. You're practically screaming, my lord."

He watched as his master's eyes watered and spilt over. Not tears, but a result of the physical stress. Ciel's free hand roamed frantically around Sebastian's body, yanking his hair, nails scraping against the skin of his chest. When he got down to it, his master could prove strong, and painfully so. Despite the volume of his groans and cries, Sebastian continued to make his master squirm.

"MMMM! MMM-HM-HM-HMMMMmmmmm!" he moaned against the sheet.

"Can you be quiet, Ciel…?" He watched his master nod weakly as he continued to display his pleasure. His hair was plastered with sweat upon his forehead, his skin becoming slick. Carefully, Sebastian removed the corner of the sheet from his mouth, now with a gray spot where his mouth had been.

"Se-Sebastian!"

"Are you sure you can be quiet!"

"Yes!"

"Really…?"

He shook his head. No.

"Do I need to stop?" He didn't want to. After all, just watching his master's face was enough of a release for him. But the servants…

"NO! P-please doooOOOON'T!" His voice hitched right at the end, moving up a few pitches.

"Ciel. You need to take a deep breath. You're going to choke."

Just as he tried to let it out, he released himself with a wail of pain and pleasure. Sebastian was hit with surprise as he immediately followed, although quietly.

Sebastian's ears perked as he heard footsteps thundering down the hall. In an instant, he was pulling on his clothes and tucking in his master so nothing looked suspicious. But then he looked down and realized that he still had Ciel on his hands, and now it was on his clothes from where he had touched them. He hissed a quick "fuck!" and ran into the bathroom for a towel.

It was just covering his vest, as well as the left side of his pants. Just before Mey-Rin knocked on the door, he positioned the towel over his arm to cover anything suspicious. He swung opened the door with a "worried" look plastered upon his face, acting as though he was going to yell down the hall.

"MEY-RIN! Thank goodness you're here! The young master has come down with the influenza! Please, call the local doctor. He collapsed in the bathroom and may have injured his shoulder more! Please, hurry!"

Maylene nodded and ran down the hall, with a, "Don't worry! I'll call 'em, that I will!"

He slammed the door and looked over to the bed with a smirk. "Well, well, young lord."

Ciel groaned and turned his head to look over at his butler. "Se…Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"My… my stomach hurts… and I'm too hot…"

The young lord was covered in sweat from head to toe, and clearly too weak to move.

"Your orders?"

"A cold bath. And then… I'll need you to warm me up later."

For the first time in a while, Ciel grinned from ear to ear. Maliciously, yes, and with nothing good going in his head, but a smile nonetheless.

"Yes… my lord."


End file.
